western slave for an eastern master
by tempestdarkstorm
Summary: war between the east and the west as led to slaveing. story of one girl captured and sold into slavery. will she escape or will she live out the rest of her life as a slave


** Chapter 1**

**The Auction House**

The cold chains dig in to my wrist as I hang there from the wall, in a small cold cell. People walk by without as much as a glance at me. _Great_, I think rolling my eyes, _another auction_. Another boring day of the slave marketers trying sells me, but who wants a western, defiantly one who has the training to be a warrior. I look out at my two guards with a bit of a smirk on my face because the normal rule is, one guard for two slaves but I break that rule for me it's two guards to one slave. I pull at the chains. Mark, one of my current guards, yells, "Number thirteen knock it off and smile no one's ever going to even look at you if you keep scowling."

I didn't answer him for I don't speak; I haven't before so no one really expects me to. Some just think I'm dumb and can't. Some think I just don't want to. Then others think I'm mute. The truth is I saw some thinks that hurt me. I spoke before but then I was captured and taken to the slave market I haven't spoken scene. I remember that day like it was yesterday, the day I was captured.

Then the trip here was harsh and cold many of us didn't make the trip to the east. To make the trip you have to cross the battle field. When, what was left of us, made it to the auction house we were number and placed in a cell or chained up because of my warrior training I was chained up and my number was number thirteen. No one knows my name so I'm just called by my number. My name is Tempest, I got my name from the storm me and my twin was born in, but ya right if I'm going to tell the guards or in the future my owner.

I remember the first person that "owned" me. It was General Max Senate. He was the one that captured me. I was coming from the academy, where I had been summed for my parents had just died in the war and they had wanted me and my twin sister to fill in as a general and the head nurse. I had refused for I have to take care of my younger twin brothers. I was walking throw the trees to the cabin, that I share with my family, and was just about to get to the clearing where the house stood when he grabbed me from behind and said "well what do we have here," he says smirking.

I pull out my dagger and bring it up and cut his arm forcing him to let me go. When I turn to face him he laughs and says "Trainee hu, well then I guess I'll just have to give you a lesson you won't forget." He smirks again and draws his sword, I didn't have mine because I didn't think I would run in to trouble but I did have my bow and dagger so I snarl back "no a warrior."

The bell brings me out of my thoughts and in to the auction ahead of me. Beings my number is thirteen I will be the thirteenth slave to go on stage. I watch number by number, slave by slave, some that had been here for a while now. Some being resold, some this is their first time, but none like me being here sale after sale. When it's finally my turn; Mark unchains me from the wall but keeps the chains on my wrist because I've been known to fight. I follow the guard on stage scowling at the crowd. The auctioneer starts.

"Number thirteen" he says gesturing to me "she is eighteen we believe because she can't or refuses to talk. She may have a power but we don't know for sure. She has been on this stage many times because she is never taken. She was trained as a warrior and if you can tame her wild side you would have a perfect little guard. She has fight in her" he pauses laughing slightly "just ask her former guards." He looks over at my guards right now and the Marks nodes his head and says laughing "Yep she sure is a fighter."

I simply yawn and glare at the crowd I hear a couple laugh. I decide to prove their point and I slowly start to pull on the chain that mark is holding. I watch some walk out but I see no one bidding on me. I roll my eyes thinking _Great back to the cells for me and that stupid wall. _ The auctioneer says "oh come on people does this cat really scare you dogs."

Someone calls out "If she's tamable why don't you tame her or better yet just buy her yourself….dog." That gets a few snickers and the auctioneer reasons "You all know the rules I can't buy any of the slaves I'm trying to sell. Plus I'm getting to old for that kind of work." That person calls back "or do we have another kitty cat here meow, meow." That gets everyone laughing but, as I notice, one man in the back.

I watch that man untrusting, then again why would I trust him, he was dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans nothing looked different about his except the expression on his face and in his eyes so cold. Suddenly he says simply, loud, and almost unbelievable "$100." The auctioneer stops laughing at once and looks at the man. He says "Now sir as much as I would like to see her leave, but do you really think u can tame her wild spirit."

Everyone starts whispering _"isn't_ _that Cody? Wasn't he the one that passed the training course in two weeks? Ya that was him. What's he doing here? Looking for a slave obviously. But why? Who knows what he's thinking. He never really talks to anyone." _

The auctioneer is a bit surprised at the name Cody. "Oh so its Cody is it, may I ask if it's the one who finished the training in two weeks," he asks question. Who we think is Cody then answers "The one and only now if you don't mind I would like my slave or someone to out bid me," his face remains blank which was kind a scary. The auctioneer then asks "anyone 150, 150."

There is a person in the back that bids on the slaves to try and raise their price. The man in the back today then yells "$150."

Cody answers quickly, quietly, and calmly, "$500." He glances over at the man with a look that said, _bid again I dare you. _The man stays quite shaking his head.

The auctioneer then, still a bit surprised that any one bided at all, says "Going once…. Twice…. Three times…. Sold to Mister Cody. You can pick her up tomorrow or we can deliver her."

That when I pull the chain out of Marks hand, I then gather it up in my hand and give a little smirk and head for the door running. I hadn't notice it at first then the closer I got the door I then notice I wasn't the only one heading for the door, Cody was too. All I know was that I had to beat him to the door if I was to escape but my chances looked slim. I kept close to the wall and got to the door and was just pulling it open when an arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back.

I look back at the face of my current capture, Cody, should have known. I growl at him and try to pull away but he keeps a strong hold of my waist and surprisingly gently takes the chain from my hand. When he releases my waist I back away from him quickly but I don't get far before I reach the end of my chain. We stand there starring at each other till Mark finally catches up to us he takes the chain and says, "Sorry Mister Cody didn't mean for her to get away from me there, told you she was a fighter"

Cody shrugs his shoulders and watches as Mark leads me back to the stage. I glance back at him with narrow eyes and then follow Mark through a door back to the cells.

Cody "I'll come and get her tomorrow and don't lose her," and with that he turns and walks out of the auction house slamming the door behind him.

I was taken to a different cell then I'm use to. I still had to be chained up though. I look around and sigh and think about whys to escape. Mark comes up to me and smiles "well it looks like the unlucky thirteen is finally going to be out of here, but I wonder for how long."

I simply glare at him waiting for him to go away. He then says "You know, I know you can talk your too smart to not know how. So why don't you?" I shake my head at him and hiss, he laughs then walks away.

Someone I've never really seen but have heard about comes over to me. She is someone who tries to teach you manners and how to please your master. She takes one look at me and then says "your number thirteen right." I didn't answer. I guess she didn't know I didn't speak because the next thing I knew was she had me by the front of my shirt and was lifting me off the ground. She snarled in my face "answer when spoken too." I remained quite staring right back in to her face unblinking.

I'm going to have to say I was, for once, happy to see Mark coming around the corner. He takes in the scene in a second and asks "what's the matter here?" The lady, who I never cared to learn her name, looks over at him and answers "this insolent girl won't answer when spoken too."

Mark laughs slightly but stops when she glares at him and he then answers "she doesn't talk at all." He shakes his head. "Haven't you heard of the girl who refuses to speak but still manages to escape every time her guards turn around or how she has scared off six other guards by just glaring at them?"

The lady then drops me and looks at him "well if she won't speak then I have nothing to do and no I have not heard of her and I think you and your fellow guards better toughen up some if this girl is scaring you away." She then turns mumbling about wasted time or something.

Mark snickers then looks at me "happy one isn't she." He then leans against the walls of my current cell and yawns. I glare at him and pull at the chains again. Mark says "Knock it off." I simply roll my eyes at him. Mark laughs "you sure are an unhappy one."

I smirk slightly as I feel one of my hands slip out then I undo the other hand. Mark was just looking back at me when I got my second hand to out "and where do you think you're going." I don't answer, of course, and grab the top of the cell and swing over him and take off running down the rows. I roll my eyes listening to Mark shout "Stop her, number thirteen is on the loose, someone stop her."

I take a turn and hide in a supply closet hoping they won't look in it. I listen as they run by and I try my hardest not to laugh. When I think the coast is clear I peak out and see Mark standing on the other side facing the other direction. I pull the door shut quietly and sit down in the back of the closet trying not to panic. What feels like hours later, I hear him moving again I hold my breath but the footsteps quiet which means he went the other direction.

I open the door slightly and look out again. I slowly come out and look for a door out of here. I dodge the guards and then see a clock, three o'clock, I start to look faster but I feel like I'm trapped in a maze and just going in circles.

What feels like a few minutes later I see another clock, ten o'clock. I then think, _I need to get out of here he's going to be here any minuet._ I still feel like I'm going in circles so I tear part of the bottom of my shirt and pin it to the wall. I start heading down the hall again; I take a couple of turns. When I come across my piece of shirt pinned to the wall I know I've been running in circles. I run down the hall and turn the other way and stop in my tracks. Cody is here, I turn and take off running in the other direction but not before he saw me.

I hear him coming behind me so I pick up the speed. I turn and then duck back into that supply closet. I sit in the back, listening and thinking of ways to get out. If he came in from that way that means there's a door out of here, over there. I wait till I'm sure he's gone and sneak out and head back towards that hall way. When I pass my piece of shirt I smirk slightly, I grab it and lay it in the opposite hall and head down the other. I hear a voice down that hallway and so I duck in to another cell and hide in there till the voice fades away.

I wait a bit longer then head out and down that hall again. Every now and then I find a door way and open it just to find it leads to another cell. I sometimes I would see other slaves, when I did I would shut the door quickly.

Then I come to another door I open it but was slowly losing hope. I wish I never open that door. What was behind that door was a little boy, the boy looked very familiar then it hit me. The boy cried out in pain as a guard brought the whip down on him again. Without even thinking I went in and stepped in between the boy and the guard. The guard says, "Move girl you don't belong in this room leave before I call more guards."

I stand there refusing to move even when he raises the whip threateningly. Suddenly in a blur of movement he brings the whip down and across my face. I suddenly feel a sharp sting on my cheek where the whip hit. He raises the whip again but it is suddenly snatched from his hand. The guard turns around and comes face to face with Cody. The guard asks while reaching for the whip, "Who are you? What do you think you're doing?"

Cody keeps it out of his reach and answers "I am Cody and I am stopping you from hitting my slave." I look around the guard and glare at Cody hissing slightly. "Now if you don't mind move so I can get her she seems to have gotten away from her guards again," he says calmly as he steps around the guard.

As he gets closer I back up trying to stay away from him and end up backing up into the wall. Cody comes up right in front of me and grabs my throat and slams me into wall. He asks "why did you protect that boy why." When I don't answer he slams me into the wall again. "I know you can talk now tell me, NOW." I still don't answer him. "I SAID TELL ME WHY YOU PROTECED THAT BOY" he yells then says calmly and as creepy as ever "or do you want me to give the guard back his whip and let him continue." He holds out the whip to the guard.

I snarl in his face and raise my hand to claw him but he grabs my wrist and slams it in to the wall. There was a sharp crack as my wrist broke. I clenched my teeth to keep myself from screaming in pain.


End file.
